1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive manual transmissions and particularly to a reverse gear selector mechanism with means for preventing a transmission slipping out of reverse gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many prior art automotive manual transmissions, a sliding gear that is moved by a shifting yoke or the like is used for reverse gear. The transmission with such a sliding gear is encountered by a problem that it may slip out of gear when the sliding gear is under load.
Various measures have been proposed to solve this problem but none of them are satisfactory because they are deficient in practicality.